The Crash
by SARCASTIC KID
Summary: When one of the trio gets in a terrible crash it up to two of them to cheer up the third without him racing or doing any crazy stunts
1. Chapter 1

1

Turbo slammed his foot clear to the ground, his tires skidding across the asfault. Little did he know that a code glitched in the code room and that something terrible was about to happen that would change this young racers life.

"You guys can never beat me!" He yelled to the two twins in front of has red and white kart.

"Ya wanna bet on that Turbs!? Ted, the tougher twin yelled. Though he wasn't as cocky as Turbo no one ever could be.

"It's on!" Turbo yelled as he slipped between the two blue racers "I am Turbo!" He yelled "the greatest racer of all-" he was cut off by a red static run through is body and he crashed into, and flipping over the gaurs rail a few times.

"Turbo!" The twins yelled. Simultaneously they bouth slammed on the breaks to get to their lead racer. "Turbo are you alright!?" Ned, The more sensitive twin yelled to him. It was no use Turbo was knocked uncontious by the terrible crash that sent him sprawled across the nearby grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter guys I hope you like it! This took me a while to figure out how to post it. Luckily my friend Gravity Doesn't Fall helped me figure it out!**

* * *

2

When he woke up he was alone in a room for the longest time before the twins walked in. "How ya doing Turbs? Ya look pretty beat up." Ted asked.

"How do you think I'm doing!?" He yelled. "I don't even know how I got here!?"

He was guessing he got in a crash. He sat up to feel a sharp burning sensation in his right side. He had manny injuries from his crash. He had bloody cause wrapped around his waist, an ice pack on the top of his head, his left arm in a sling and probably a few bruised ribs.

The harshly beat up racer looked around the room he was in and sighed. He didn't need people helping him no matter what condition he was in. Just then a girl walked in the room with a tray in her hands. She looked just like Turbo! she placed the tray on a small rolling table and slid it in front of him. He saw the steaming hot tray of food she had just brought him. He didn't know where to start! It all looked delicious to him until he took a bite. Immediately he headed for the bathroom, witch was surprisingly close, nausea over came him as he hurled into the large silver sink.

The jerking of puking was to much for his head, as he he'd just had a terrible concussion, he blacked out again.

* * *

**Well there is chapter two! Hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three surprisingly this is a really hard story to write...**

* * *

3

"Ugh... What happened" he moaned he was still on the floor but Ted was holding his head up off the tile.

"You blacked out again." Ned told him as Ted lifted him off the ground. It was easy for him being that Turbo was a lot smaller than them. Then he noticed he was missing his helmet. The doctor probably took it off. He still wanted it with him though for comfort.

"Where is my helmet?" He asked them. They looked at each other with worried faces.

"I'll go get it." Ned offered. He had some worry in his voice witch made him wonder what was going on. Ned brought back a round white bag and set it in Turbo's lap. He slid down the zipper to reveal a dented, broken and cracked red and white helmet. One of his most prized possetions was ruined. He could always make another helmet but it would never be the same.

He sat the beat up helmet on top of his head and sighed. Wishing he could race. "Can I have a burger I'm starving!" He groaned he really wasn't hungry but he needed to eat something.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Turbs." Ned answered.

Ted snickered "Heh, yeah last time you ate you puked in the sink and then passed out." They both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Knock it off." He told the laughing twins. "I said knock it off" they continued to laugh "You guyth are thuch jerckth I thaid knock it off!?" And with saying that they were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"I'm, I'm sorry it's so hard to take you seriously with that heh lithp of yours, buddy" mimicking his lisp. Turbo then grabbed a sheet of paper tore it in half, wadded the two halves up and threw them at the twins.

"Will you jutht get me a thandwich already!?" He yelled, the two quickly scrambled out of the room.

* * *

**well do u like it.. Next chapter might take a while I've got like four stories going at the same time... Lucky me**


End file.
